Act 1 Sailor Cancer's Born!
by Purinsesu Selenity
Summary: First episode of MY Zodiac Senshi’s. The setting takes place on Earth in Minatoko Japan. Where Diana meets a strange cat that has the Cancer symbol on its forehead. Diana rushes in to her best friend Ai’s rescue. As….Neo Champion of Love and Justice


Act 1- Sailor Cancer's Born  
F.F. Made: Monday, February 16, 2004  
  
Summery: First episode of MY Zodiac Senshi's. The setting takes place on Earth in Minatoko Japan. Where Diana meets a strange cat that has the Cancer symbol on its forehead. Diana rushes in to her best friend Ai's rescue. As....Neo Champion of Love and Justice Sailor Cancer!  
  
{We first start out with Diana walking to school listening to some music on her portable CD player.}  
  
Diana: {Humming some tunes}  
  
Ai: "Hey Diana! Diana-Chan! Wait for me will you?"  
  
{Ai rushes over to Diana, as Diana stops listening to her CD.}  
  
Ai: "Wana go out after school and hang out with Shiko at the mall?"  
  
Diana: "I'll go. I'm in need of a new Star Power CD."  
  
Ai: "Well I still think the Three Lights are the best. How can you listen to Runa's songs?"  
  
Diana: "I don't know. But when I listen to them they make me fade right into her music. I mean, Runa's not the best singer but I like her music."  
  
Ai: "Well, we better get going to class."  
  
{2 minutes have passed as both Ai and Diana walk into the school and went to Mr. Zunichi's class.}  
  
Diana: "Mr. Zunichi's been acting really weird."  
  
Ai: "I know. But we gotta deal with it."  
  
Mr. Zunichi: "All right class, today's lesson... Stink bombs!"  
  
Shiko: "All right! Stink bombs! Now this is my kinda thing!"  
  
Diana: Sighs. "Shiko's really weird."  
  
Shiko: "I heard that Diana-chan."  
  
{School ended finally, and yet... so quickly. Diana, Ai, and Shiko took a ride home on the buss and went to Diana's house to change. Knowing this was going to be there lesson today, both Ai and Shiko had an extra pair of cloths.}  
  
Diana: "Well now that we got that evil stench out, lets go shopping!"  
  
Shiko: "Yeah!"  
  
Ai: "All right."  
  
{The girls walked out of the house, as they then took another ride on the buss and walked in side the mall right after the buss had arrived. There, Diana met Starlight.}  
  
Diana: "Why's that cat following us?"  
  
Ai: "I dunno but it's really cute!"  
  
Shiko: "Wana come with us kitty?"  
  
{Starlight walked over to Diana and jumped up on her shoulder. After that, Diana noticed the lil Cancer symbol on its forehead.}  
  
Diana: "What's that Cancer Symbol doing on you? Is that a tattoo?"  
  
Ai: "Well, we'll meet you over at the Food court after you get rid of that cat."  
  
Shiko: "Yeah, its you're responsibility since you know, kitty's following you."  
  
Starlight: "Meow?"  
  
{Diana waited out side for the cat to leave.}  
  
Diana: "Please kitty, can you go away? I wana hang out with Ai and Shiko since it's finally the weekend."  
  
Starlight: "Now that they're gone, I can finally tell you who I am, I'm Starlight. And you Diana, are the Zodiac Senshi's Leader."  
  
Diana: "You've gotta be kidding me right? You talked! And now I'm hallucinating!  
  
Starlight: "I'm not kidding around Diana. You're Sailor Cancer, Neo Senshi of Love and Justice! You've been chosen by you're mother Neo-Queen Serenity to lead the Zodiac Senshi's!"  
  
Diana: "But I'm just a normal school girl. And I never even heard the name 'Neo-Queen Serenity'."  
  
Starlight: "That all will come back to you after you regain you're memories of you're actual life."  
  
{Starlight starts to glow pink, making the Cancer Brooch appear.}  
  
Starlight: "This is the Cancer Brooch, repeat after me; Cancer Star Power, Make-Up!"  
  
Diana: "Uh huh."  
  
{Diana holds up the transforming brooch}  
  
Diana: "Cancer Star Power, Make-Up!" {Transforms into Sailor Cancer}  
  
Diana: "Why am I in this uniform?!"  
  
Starlight: "Like I said, you're Sailor Cancer! You have to find the other Zodiac Senshi's and when everyone is together you'll all remember you're actual lives."  
  
{Screaming could be heard from the Mall at the Food Court store that was close by.}  
  
Starlight: "You hear that? You're friends are in trouble."  
  
{Starlight thinks this is going how Serena appeared as a scout}  
  
Sailor Chaos Scorpio Star: "Queen Galactica will love to see you all die. And hand over you're energy to the greatest Queen!"  
  
Sailor Cancer: "Hold it! You're not getting anyone's energy especially Ai and Shiko's!"  
  
Sailor Cancer: "I am Sailor Cancer, Zodiac Sailor of the Moon. As the Neo- Champion of Love and Justice I wont allow you to take anyone's energy! In the name of the planet Mitena you're punished!"  
  
Sailor Cancer (Thinks): "Wow... why did I say a weird planet I don't even know about?"  
  
Sailor Chaos Scorpio Star: "I don't really give a care you pesky girl. CHAOS COMMANED SERIOUS LAZER!"  
  
Sailor Cancer: "I know! Cancer Crescent Beam!"  
  
{Diana counter attacks Sailor Chaos Scorpio Star}  
  
-Diana's sudden vision of her past life-  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity: "Rini, say hello to you're sister."  
  
Rini: "Do I have to mama? You've been paying more attention to her than me lately."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity: "Of course, Diana's gonna be a Sailor Senshi as well Rini. I'm giving you the chance to take the time to know her while she's little."  
  
Rini: "Why did you name her after my kitty?"  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity: "I don't know. I guess I wasn't thinking when I named her after Diana, But remember this Rini..."  
  
-End of Vision-  
  
Sailor Cancer: "That was strange..."  
  
{Sailor Cancer now notices that Sailor Chaos Scorpio Star has vanished, leaving just one single note.}  
  
Note from Sailor Chaos Scorpio Star: I've gone back to my planet, when you're stronger I shall come back. You're a weakling Sailor Cancer! Even if you're new you won't know you're true destiny of being a Senshi! You're mother learned that pretty fast! But it won't happen to you! –end of note-  
  
Starlight: "You did great on you're first try."  
  
{Sailor Cancer re-appears as Diana}  
  
Diana: "Thanks Starlight!"  
  
Starlight: "We should go now. There's an ambulance coming for everyone who's been hurt."  
  
Diana: "All right!"  
  
{Diana and Starlight appear back at the Tsukino House (Diana's father is the brother of Kenji!)}  
  
Diana: "Hey I'm home! And I brought along a new friend."  
  
Diana's mother Hanna: "Well welcome home Diana. I see you brought a kitty!"  
  
Diana: "Yeah! Can she stay with us? I mean, we don't have any pets or anything and Starlight would make a great house cat."  
  
Starlight (Thinks): "A house cat? Yeah right. I'm supposed to be training you!"  
  
Hanna: "All right. We can keep the kitty. But you're going to have to take care of it."  
  
Diana's father Kyu: "Hey! Look at this! I just got the newspaper, and some new Senshi has appeared! And calls herself Sailor Cancer!"  
  
Hanna: "Sounds a lot like you're niece Usagi doesn't it? When she became Queen of Tokyo. And all the Senshi's finally reviled themselves to us."  
  
Kyu: "Yeah, Kenji was amazed."  
  
Hanna: "We should go visit Kenji!"  
  
Kyu: "Diana! Get packing, where gonna visit you're Cousin and you're Uncle!"  
  
-End-  
  
-Preview of next episode-  
  
Diana travels to Crystal Tokyo with her mother Hanna, Father Kyu, and her feline friend and Guardian Starlight, who's next to appear? What'll happen while they stay at the Tsukino household in Crystal Tokyo? Find out in: Act 2- Crystal Blues 


End file.
